


Happily Ever After

by ladybrighid3333 (ehryniewi)



Category: Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Dawn of Sorrow
Genre: Community: 30randomkisses, Community: mix_n_make, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/ladybrighid3333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime Post Dawn of Sorrow, Soma and Mina have a very sweet moment at home reflecting on their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Different Now But Still The Same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465143) by [ladybrighid3333 (ehryniewi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/ladybrighid3333). 



> written for mix_n_make, inspired by 10. George's Breathe In Now  
> written for 30randomkisses, 30. Den

Soma stood by the window, the light of the sunset was gone now, making his shadow disappear into the shadow of the window curtains. Soma looked down at the ring on his finger, frowning as he mentally traced the labyrinth of the celtic knots on the band. He hadn't expected things to follow through this fast. He also hadn't expected the victorious and cheerful clapping and whistling from Hammer and Arikado and the rest the day he'd given Mina an engagement ring. Everything had changed, and yet everything had stayed the same. He was still with his childhood friend. That was what made him smile, finally. 

Mina managed a small secretive smile at her own ring before looking over at Soma, watching the frown on her boyfriend's face melt into the familiar smile she was used to. Things were official now between them, much to the amusement of Yoko, Arikado, Julius and Hammer. It seemed as if they really had known when Soma had survived hell a second time.

"Soma?" 

He glanced over at her, "Mm?" 

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Just grateful for having you." 

"Me too. I'm glad you're okay."

Soma's smile brightened as he walked over to sit down next to her on the loveseat. Slipping his hand in hers as they sat together in the den, things just felt right again. In her presence, it really didn't matter what had changed and what hadn't. It made him happy just to be with Mina. "You've always been there for me. You've helped me. Thank you." He smiled, shifting slightly, pulling Mina into a gentle kiss. When they drew apart, the two of them were both blushing and smiling. 

"I love you."


End file.
